


Memorial

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [43]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Belgium (Country), Cemetery, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memorials, Prompt Fill, Remembrance Day, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: On a crisp morning in November, two men pay their respects in a WW1 cemetery.[Prompt 43 – Memorial]





	Memorial

“I should have told you at home, Ted, but there’s another reason why I wanted to come here today.”

Ralph’s voice seems to stir Ted from his thoughts. He turns his head to look at his partner, Ralph’s breath visible in the freezing air. They are holding hands, but their gloves are so thick and the air so cold that Ted can hardly feel Ralph’s hand at all.

“What’s that, then?”

The frosty ground crunches beneath Ted’s boot. He stops walking and stares at Ralph again, noting the tension in his voice.

“Well, you know how it’s November...” Ralph trails off. Ted knows he doesn’t need to be reminded that it is November, because the temperature is a perfect reminder. “Well... I thought that we might be able to find my Great-Grandfather’s grave.”

Ted’s eyes widen. He stares around the cemetery, taking in the hundreds and hundreds of gravestones, and the monument in the centre. He had no idea this was why Ralph wanted to come here. He thought that the World War One cemeteries would be an interesting addition to their sightseeing on their holiday. But no, Ralph obviously has a reason for coming here, and it seems to be a very important one.

“He died,” Ralph says. “At the Battle of the Somme. I know his grave’s here somewhere, and I thought, now we’re in Belgium, and it’s nearly Remembrance Sunday, that we could...”

“Pay our respects?”

Ralph smiles weakly. “Yes, exactly. Is that all right?”

“Of course it is,” Ted smiles back, and does his best to squeeze Ralph’s hand. “Come on. Let’s try and find him.”

“There’re so many graves...” Ralph says, his voice trailing off as his eyes shine.

“I know,” Ted whispers. “I know.”

And, still holding hands, they walk silently through the cemetery.


End file.
